Grapes
by YouAStupidHoe69
Summary: An extended, chapter version of Grapes. R/R, do not own any characters except for Arbol, yuri, Terra/OFC, lemon, more pairings if requested. I TAKE REQUESTS!


Grapes

I sighed as I walked away from the market, a fresh bag of grapes lying in my right hand. My sword was sheathed on my left side, just newly polished and shined last night. "You should always take your sword with you," my mom said right before I walked out the door. "You never know who might be lurking out there."

'_Yeah right,' _I thought to myself. _'No way is anyone dangerous going to be wandering out at 5:00 in the morning. And even then, who would dare attack me?' _Call me selfish, call me conceited, call me anything you like, but I earned to talk like that. When you save the world from a devastating war, you can usually get away with saying that kind of stuff in a public place. Some people because their scared of you, some because they respect you, but either way, no one stops you. Not many people pick fights with me.

I turned a corner to head to my doctor appointment. I sighed. These daily appointments were really taking a toll on me. I mean, as if thinking with brain cancer isn't hard enough, I have to get up at 4:00 in the morning just to get checked on how I'm doing and to make me think more? Thanks, but I'd rather not get better at all.

Of course, the treatments weren't working for me. I wasn't getting better, I wasn't getting worse, but at least I wasn't looking my hair. I mean, how couldn't I be proud of my hair? It was relatively medium, and was 5 separate colors. It was mostly hot pink, with a strip of hair that was neon yellow, a strip that was neon blue, neon green, and neon purple. It was poufy on top and flat on the bottoms, and no matter what you say about it, I do take care of it, I don't care if I "look like a bum".

Anyways, I was walking to the doctor's office, when all of a sudden… I saw someone. I know, I know, doesn't sound very exiting, but I know who this person was. I mean, how could I not? She was the General of the Army we fought against, not to mention she watched over me personally when I became a prisoner of war. Carolina. People around here referred to her as "a devil with an angel's face". She was known for using _very _cruel punishments and tortures, and many of my people died in her interrogation chambers. But that's not the only thing that made her appearance strange. I thought she was dead. I thought I killed her myself.

So I did what any 17 year old girl like me would do. I chased her. I ran around the corner and saw her running down an alley so I followed her. She sped up and then… poof! She was gone. I kept running until I ran into a brick wall. _'How did I not see that?' _I asked myself. Then I sighed. _'Why is my life so hard?' _I thought to myself. I put the bag of grapes in my mouth and felt around for a loose brick or a ladder or… really any type of foothold I could find.

Eventually I felt a loose brick. I grabbed onto it and pulled myself up. I grabbed another loose brick and then another and another and another, until I was at the top, where Carolina was waiting for me, pulling her fingers through her curly brown and blonde hair. I didn't wait for her to speak before yelling, "What are you doing here? You're dead!"

"Apparently not as dead as you thought," she said smugly, as a light pink sparkly smirk graced her lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I growled at her.

"Wow Arbol, is it really that bad?" she asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

She pointed at her head and shook it as though she were disappointed in me. "I guess it is," she said.

"Shut up!" I yelled. "Why are you here anyway?"

"To deliver a message," she said casually. This caught my attention.

"From who? From where?" I asked. She pulled out a small capsule and opened it, throwing it at me. Thinking it was a smoke bomb, I covered my mouth with one of my hands, but no smoke came. Instead, it just began to flash. It flashed brighter and brighter and brighter, until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore.

And then, I felt myself being sucked into something. Assuming it was the light, I began to back away from it, but I was just getting pulled more towards it. "What… what is this!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"This… is the true war," she said, before slowly walking towards me and hitting me in the neck. I fell forewords into the light, but I didn't let go of the grapes.

'_Whatever you do… don't let go.'_

**Okay. Hopefully that was awesome. I like the way it's going so far but… if that's just me, just let me know. :D Anyways, review, alert, PM, give me requests, ideas for this… whatever you feel you need to. I'll continue once I get… hm… let's say… 3 reviews. Good, bad, whatever, JUST GIVE ME 3 REVEIWS! Ciao.**

**-HML68**


End file.
